


A feeling like "gwaa"

by Sleeves



Series: Kagehina Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeves/pseuds/Sleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama makes a mistake and Hinata realizes a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A feeling like "gwaa"

They were tied at 99 wins and 5 draws each, if you counted the junior high match (and Hinata always did), which meant there was absolutely no way in hell Kageyama was going to lose today. Even though it was the weekend he had left home even earlier than usual, which was _not_ cheating, because he knew Hinata would be doing the same. Neither of them was about to let the 100th victory slip through their fingers.

Kageyama reached the bicycle rack first, allowing himself a triumphant smirk as he noticed Hinata's hadn't been chained up yet. He didn't slow down though; a tingling in his spine told him Hinata wasn't far off. As long as he kept going at this pace, he would take the win. His movements felt so smooth, his stride open and fluid—he had a good feeling about this one. There was no way Hinata was going to—

"UUUWAAAHH!"

A familiar roar and a flurry of heavy footfalls reached his ears, and not ten seconds later Hinata was suddenly breathing down his neck. Hinata's turnover and reflexes were definitely superior, but Kageyama had a longer stride—if only he could reach just a little farther with each step, just a bit more—they were so close—

Another draw.

They collapsed next to each other beside the gymnasium steps, Hinata on his back and Kageyama on his knees, both sweating and panting. Hinata clutched his sides, wheezing up at the sky with his hair fanned out on the pavement like a deranged halo. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright, his breath coming in shallow gasps.

Kageyama suddenly realized how close their faces were as they breathed the same heavy air, suddenly noticed how strangely Hinata was looking at him. His mind reeled as he tried to pick apart that look—it seemed almost daring, maybe even inviting, like maybe Hinata was thinking the same thing, maybe today was a good day—and so Kageyama leaned in and kissed him.

Hinata looked mortified, and Kageyama's stomach lurched as he realized no, _no_ , Hinata didn't want that, today was _not_ a good day. Kageyama jumped to his feet and instead of saying something, _anything_ that he really wanted to say, like "I'm sorry" or "I like you," he barked, his chest still heaving, "Get up, dumbass!"

Hinata was like a living, breathing little sun, and it had only taken a second of blindness for Kageyama to slip up and ruin everything.

He kept catching Hinata staring at him at practice, like a wary animal. He didn't refuse to hit Kageyama's tosses—of course he didn't—but a rift had been torn in the court all the same, and Hinata was standing on the other side of it.

Kageyama knew it was his own damn fault, but he couldn't stand to relive that void, that twisting mess of fear, doubt, betrayal—not again, not with _Hinata_. He had to do something to fix this. When he ended up hitting Hinata squarely in the face with the next toss, he was sure there was nothing in the world he could do to save himself.

"Sorry!" Kageyama yelled as Hinata threw him a dirty look.

Daichi discreetly pulled them aside after practice to piece together just what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry," was all Kageyama could say as he bowed his head. "I have no excuse."

Hinata was unusually silent, but Kageyama could sense his eyes on him. He felt itchy and hot and realized that this was probably the first time he hated the fact that Hinata was watching him. He barely heard Daichi, who was saying something about getting rest, staying hydrated, and doing better tomorrow—and then Kageyama was alone with Hinata. He swallowed against the dryness in his throat and turned to say _something_ to fix this, but in the five seconds it had taken him to work up his nerve, Hinata had already sprinted out the gym doors.

Kageyama immediately slung his bag over his shoulder and tore off after him, intercepting Hinata right as he got to the bike rack.

"Just—hang on—a second," he wheezed. "Please. I just want to talk."

Hinata frowned at him but mumbled, "All right."

The silence hung thick and heavy between them as they walked together, Hinata pushing his bike and Kageyama fumbling through his mess of thoughts, trying to pick something to say. He had to address the _thing_ , that was certain, but he couldn't think of any tactful way to bring it up.

"Just wondering," Hinata's voice pulled him away from his ruminating. "Why did you kiss me?"

To Kageyama's surprise, he didn't sound angry. Maybe a bit confused and maybe more than a bit curious, but definitely not upset. Kageyama weighed a thousand possible responses and settled on, "Because I wanted to."

They walked in silence again for a few moments. Then Hinata said very casually, as though he were inquiring about the weather, "So you like boys then."

_Just you_ , Kageyama thought, but he swallowed those words and said, "I guess."

He glanced over at Hinata, who was staring intensely at the ground with his brow furrowed.

"You don't," Kageyama added curtly, shifting the weight of the bag on his shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I haven't really thought about it that much. I do like girls," Hinata said, choosing his words carefully. "But you know, I like you too, Kageyama."

Kageyama stared at him.

"When you toss to me, it's the best feeling in the world—being with you on the court. And sometimes even off the court, when you're not acting like a huge jerk. It's fun to be with everyone else too, but when I'm with _you_ , it's more like—I get a feeling like, 'gwaa!', you know?" Hinata stopped walking, and so did Kageyama. He went on resolutely, digging his eyes right into Kageyama's constricting chest. "You're _not_ a girl, and you have a scary face, and you're not pretty or nice, but..."

He drew in a steady breath and said decisively, "You're Kageyama. And I think...I like you the most."

Kageyama realized his mouth was hanging open and promptly snapped it shut.

"You— _what?_ " he breathed, his heart hammering so hard he was afraid it might explode. This couldn't be real. There was no way.

"But I'll never go out with you!" Hinata yelled, jabbing a finger into Kageyama's chest.

"Wuh—why!?" Kageyama demanded.

"You're my rival!" Hinata said, his hands on his hips. "I can't _like_ you like that! Obviously! Somehow, if I went out with you and started liking you even more, a lot more...it would be like losing to you!"

"Who cares! If that's the case then I've already lost! I lost a long time ago!" Kageyama bellowed, throwing away his pride because he was already in so deep, they were so close to _something_ —

Hinata's eyes were wide. "Wait. Do you _more_ than 'like' me?"

Kageyama's breath caught in his throat.

"Hmm? Kageyama?" Hinata was wearing that infuriating, patronizing grin that seemed to show itself whenever he actually managed to work up the nerve to jeer at Kageyama. "Do you maybe _looo_ —AH!"

Kageyama's hand shot out to grasp the top of Hinata's head. Hinata flinched instinctively, but Kageyama didn't pull or squeeze, just left his hand sitting there amid tufts of soft orange hair as he tried to process everything. Hinata liked him. Hinata liked him the _most_. He took a deep breath.

"You are so stupid," Kageyama finally said, more exhausted than angry. "If we can be rivals and teammates at the same time, then we could also be rivals and—"

He couldn't say it. It was too embarrassing.

"And _what?_ " Hinata asked, peeking up from beneath Kageyama's hand.

Kageyama clenched his jaw, and this time he really did squeeze his hand, pulling on Hinata's hair. "Nothing—shut up!"

"Do you really _love_ me though, Kageyama? Seriously, for real?" Hinata asked, gripping Kageyama's wrist and prying his hand away.

"Don't let it go to your head." Kageyama tried to lurch his hand forward again, but Hinata held it firmly in place. "It's more of a feeling like 'gwaa.'"


End file.
